Skandor Akbar
|birth_place = Wichita Falls, Texas |death_date = |death_place = Garland, Texas |billed = |resides = |trainer = Danny Hodge Jimmy Young |debut = 1962 |retired = 2009 }} Jimmy Saied Wehba (September 29, 1934 – August 19, 2010) was a professional wrestler and manager better known by his ring name Skandor Akbar, which translates as "Alexander the Great". Akbar led the villainous stable Devastation, Inc. in Bill Watts's Universal Wrestling Federation during the promotion's heyday in the 1980s, as well as other regional territories, including World Class Championship Wrestling and the Global Wrestling Federation. Professional wrestling career Singles wrestler Akbar started out as a professional wrestler in 1963 as Jimmy Wehba. He changed his name to Skandor Akbar at the suggestion of Fritz Von Erich in 1966 in order to sound more Arabic. Akbar teamed with Danny Hodge and eventually turned on him, starting a feud. Akbar joined the World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF) for a brief run in the late 1970s and was managed by Freddie Blassie. Manager Akbar retired from active wrestling in 1977 and became a villainous manager in the Texas area. He always called his stable "Devastation, Inc." He spent most of his time in World Class Championship Wrestling and Mid-South Wrestling. Akbar smoked cigars at ringside, harassed the fans during his proteges' matches, and occasionally threw fireballs at unsuspecting opponents. In 1995, Akbar briefly managed Kevin Von Erich as a fan favorite. Eventually, though, he turned on Von Erich only weeks before Von Erich decided to retire for good. Akbar also managed Toni Adams for a short time in the GWF. Retirement After his semi-retirement, Akbar still made frequent appearances on the independent circuit, while also training wrestlers. He appeared on both the Heroes of World Class and Triumph and Tragedies of World Class DVDs, released in 2005 and 2007, respectively. Personal life On August 19, 2010 it was reported that Wehba had died. The cause of the death is currently unknown. However, fellow wrestling manager Percy Pringle speculates that it may have been prostate cancer. In wrestling *'Signature move' **Camel clutch *'Wrestlers managed' :*Abdullah the Butcher :*Al Perez :*Big Bubba Rogers :*Bill Irwin :*Black Bart :*Brutus Beefcake :*Brickhouse Brown :*Buddy Landel :*Butch Reed :*Cactus Jack :*Chris Youngblood :*Dan Spivey :*Dick Murdoch :*"Dr. Death" Steve Williams :*Eli the Eliminator :*Eric Embry :*Kamala :*The Missing Link :*Goldust :*Great Kabuki :*Greg Valentine :*Hercules Hernandez :*Iceman Parsons :*Jesse Barr :*Johnny Hawk :*John Tatum :*Kendo Nagasaki :*Kevin Von Erich :*Killer Khan :*Killer Tim Brooks :*King Kong Bundy :*Leroy Brown :*Manny Fernandez :*Mark Lewin :*Matt Borne :*Shawn Stasiak :*Mike Davis :*Moadib :*Mr. Olympia :*Nord the Barbarian :*One Man Gang :*The Punisher :*Scott Irwin :*Steve Austin :*Super Black Ninja :*Ted DiBiase :*The Terminator :*Toni Adams :*Alofa :*The Barbarian Championships and accomplishments *'Cauliflower Alley Club :*Gulf Coast/CAC Honoree (2006) *'Mid-South Sports' :*NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Ox Baker :*NWA Macon Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Buddy Colt (1) and Rocket Monroe (1) *'IHW Entertainment' :*2011 Hall of Fame Inductee *'NWA Tri-State' :*NWA Tri-State North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*[[NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version)|NWA United States Tag Team Championship ''(Tri-State version)]] (1 time) - with Danny Hodge *'World Championship Wrestling (Australia)' :*NWA Austra-Asian Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Austra-Asian Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with George Gouliovas External links *Championship wrestling from Florida: Skandor Akbar, a collection of flyers between Sept. 21-Oct. 8, 1971. *Profile at OWW Category:American wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:1934 births Category:2010 deaths Category:1962 debuts Category:2009 retirements Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died